True Beauty
by EmmelineSpark
Summary: She learned that true beauty hides beneath power, pain, dominance and passion; not behind pretty dresses and joyful faces. He taught her that, and what a great student she indeed was. BL/LV, BL/RL
1. New Year's Eve

_Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast  
>It is the darker side of me<br>The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen  
>Forgive me for what I have been<br>Forgive me my sins_

_How can blood be our salvation  
>And justify the pain that we have caused throughout the times<br>Will I learn what's truly sacred?  
>Will I redeem my soul, will truth set me free?<em>

_~Within Temptation, "The Truth Beneath The Rose"_

~.~.~.~

**Chapter 1**

**New Year's Eve**

~.~.~.~

Bellatrix could hear the muffled voices coming from the other side of the manor, voices that talked about random things, such as politics, money, fashion, gossip, music, and some of them perhaps talking about her. She was sure that at least one of them would be now looking for her, but she didn't really care. She would return to the ballroom, but not yet. Just for a few minutes, she needed to stay alone, away from all the prim and proper little women who were gossiping and talking about their dresses, their husbands, their jewellery, she needed to stay away from all the men dressed in formal, luxurious evening robes, who were talking about money, politics and most definitely women. She needed to stay away from her mother's sharp, almost always disapproving gaze and her soon-to-be husband's company.

She knew Rodolphus would probably be waiting for her in the ballroom, to greet the New Year with her, as it was expected by everyone. Sure, she would go back to him, but later. She did not care about what Druella was probably going to tell her about suddenly disappearing like that, she just needed some time alone. She was now standing in the middle of one of the Black Manor's bathrooms, actually doing nothing, thinking of nothing in particular, just taking some time away from the crowd in their house.

It was tradition by now, the Blacks held a New Year's Eve party at their manor every year; everyone who belonged to the highly respected society of purebloods was invited, and other important figures, as well, such as officials with a high position at the ministry. All wealthy, respected pureblood families were always more than just pleased to attend the Blacks' feasts, for Bellatrix' family was one of the most ancient and noble of them all.

And that was why Bellatrix should always be perfect, stand proud and flawless, holding big part of the weigh of her family on her shoulders. Bellatrix knew she had duties and responsibilities, for she was the eldest of the three daughters of Cygnus and Druella Black. She had never protested to that, since she had accepted who she was. She wanted to please her family; she wanted to know that her parents respected her, but there were times when she felt caged, trapped. There were times when she needed some time alone, some time of not being the perfect daughter, some time of being just Bella, all by herself.

Even by simply standing in a bathroom, she felt like she did have some sort of freedom, just for the moment being. Whenever she felt like she couldn't take being flawless anymore, whenever she felt the need to escape and could not suppress the urge to leave, she simply went somewhere, anywhere, alone. Most of the times she left the house –or Hogwarts, back when she was still a student there- and went to the woods, where the only sounds where the birds singing peacefully and the air dancing through the leaves.

At other times, she would simply go out, at places like Diagon Alley, and walk. Just walk, without thinking anything in particular, ignoring the people passing by her side. But now, since she couldn't do anything like that, she would lock herself in the bathroom, just for a few minutes, before she was ready to go back to the ballroom, being an exquisite pureblood princess.

She sighed, as she realized time had passed, and walked over to the bathroom's door. She took out her wand and waved it lazily, causing the door to unlock, and she pushed it open and left the bathroom. Once she found herself in the hallway, she hid her wand in one of the layers of her dress's long, flowy skirt, checking to make sure it was not evident, and then straightened her back and fixed her hair with a few small movements of her hands. Now she could clearly hear the voices from the ballroom, and she allowed herself to put on her well-known charming, almost arrogant smile.

As she walked down the hallway to get to the ballroom, she glanced over to the small clock resting on a coffee table made of black wood, adjusted against the wall, and she saw it was almost midnight. She was just on time. She inhaled deeply, and smiled again. Ready to be a stunning princess.

~.~.~.~

Rodolphus Lestrange was barely paying attention to the conversation being held by the three men standing next to him. He nodded every time he realized they had paused, perhaps to ask for his opinion, and was relieved to see that they kept talking without asking him anything else.

He brought the glass of firewhiskey to his lips and drank some, allowing the hot liquid to flow down his throat. His eyes were scanning the ballroom, which was crowded with all the men and women of the pureblood high society. Beautiful ladies with elegant dresses and expensive jewellery were either talking with each other or with their husbands, same as the men.

Most of the guests had a glass in their hand, some drinking whine, some others firewhiskey or brandy, or any other of the wide range of drinks that were served by the waiters that walked in the room every now and then to fill the guests' glasses and the plates at the buffet. The bottles of champagne were still sealed, for they were to be opened after the greeting of the New Year.

Rodolphus's gaze stopped on Druella, who was now talking with Walburga Black. She too seemed not to be noticing what the other woman was saying, since her eyes were scanning the room as well, as if searching for someone in particular.

He didn't have to be a genius to realize who she was searching around for; he too was looking for the same person. It had been a while since Bellatrix had left the ballroom, professing that she needed to go to the bathroom, and yet she had still not returned. After some point, Rodolphus had begun to worry that maybe there was something wrong, but he had decided to wait patiently for her to return. After all, he wanted to be with her when the year would change.

He had been engaged with Bella for almost a year now, and their marriage was to be held in exactly one month from now. He had decided to meet with her and her parents one year after she had left Hogwarts and ask for her hand, hoping that she would agree. He was two years older than her, and, despite the fact that he hadn't had spent much time with her during school, mostly due to their age difference, he had always thought that she was extremely beautiful and attractive. She was also very smart, one of the top students in her grade, and a fierce and independed figure, traits that he always admired in a person.

He had known that many men were interested in marrying the Blacks' eldest daughter, for many reasons each. Being married to Bellatrix Black was something he knew many men would want, since Bellatrix was extremely beautiful and fierce, but being connected to the Black family also made you immediately a much more important person in society, and also had many privileges. And, since Narcissa and Andromeda were still schoolgirls, the subject of interest was always Bellatrix.

Once he had met her, he had been dazzled by her looks and her character, as well. Being an independed adventurous man himself, he didn't want his wife to be boring and too into things like elegant tea parties and shopping. On the contrary, he wanted someone exciting to be around, someone he would be able to have fun with, but also someone who would be beautiful and understanding. Bella had seemed to be all that, and he had immediately made up his mind to try to make her his wife.

Now, one year after their engagement, he hadn't regretted that decision of his, not even once. He was excited that he was to become the husband of a woman like Bella, and was looking forward to living alone with her in his manor. But for now, he could only wait until one month passed, so they would marry.

"What are you looking for?" his brother's voice snapped next to him. He turned around and saw Rabastan looking at him, he too holding a glass of firewhiskey at hand, looking at him through puzzled eyes. He was one year younger than Rodolphus, but had the same height as him. His hair was a lighter colour than Rodolphus's dark brown, but he had the same eyes as his brother.

"Rab, have you seen Bella?" Rodolphus asked after taking another sip of firewhiskey, his eyes never stopping their scanning around the room.

"No, I haven't," Rabastan replied and shrugged. "Probably she's in the bathroom or something."

"Of course, you were too busy looking elsewhere," Rodolphus smirked at his brother and looked over to a bunch of young women, not over seventeen years old. Among them was a young woman with long, wavy brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a long blue dress, now laughing with a joke that one of the other girls had just said.

"What do you mean?" Rabastan asked annoyed, frowning at his brother.

"Oh, come on, how many times tonight have you wished Andromeda would look at you?" Rodolphus said playfully, amused with his brother's uncomfortable expression.

"You're being ridiculous," Rabastan said sharply, and quickly turned his gaze away, although without convincing Rodolphus about that. In fact, Rabastan's secret crush-like thing on Bella's younger sister was not much of a secret between the two brothers, despite Rabastan's efforts to be so.

"Of course I am being ridiculous." Rodolphus mocked. "Come on, you like her and you haven't spoken to her all night! I doubt whether you actually greeted her when we arrived here!"

"Says the man who has no idea where his fiancée is!"

"On the contrary, Rab, I am well aware of the fact that she is right there," Rodolphus said, his nodding to the direction of the ballroom's entrance, where Bellatrix had just came in from. Her long black curls framed her face and her dark green dress flowed behind her as she walked. Rodolphus could only think of how beautiful she truly was. He couldn't suppress a small smile that crept across his face when he saw Druella glare at her elder daughter; the icy looks mother and daughter used to exchange every time they stumbled across each other had always been amusing to him.

Once Bellatrix was standing next to her fiancée, she flashed him a smile and then turned to Rabastan. "Rabastan, how are you? I hadn't had the chance to talk with you all night," she said, but Rodolphus talked instead of his brother.

"It seems that Rabastan is a little too shy tonight, my Bella," he smirked, looking over to his brother, whose ears flushed red.

"Perhaps I should leave the happy couple alone," he said in an annoyed voice, and quickly left them, going to talk with Walden Macnair, much to the second man's displeasure, since at the moment he was desperately trying to catch the attention of a blonde witch in a puffy purple dress.

"Your brother really is on edge today, isn't he?" Bellatrix commented with a smirk, and accepted the glass of whine that Rodolphus offered her. She appreciated her soon-to-be husband, since his family was well known and respected; he was very wealthy and well-mannered when it came to women, and wasn't bad looking at all. Furthermore, he wasn't the typical boring husband Bellatrix had thought he would be before she found out she would be betrothed to him, one year ago. And, most definitely, out of all the offers she had had, he had been by far the best. She had never liked the idea of marriage, but she knew it was her duty as a daughter of the Blacks, in order to extend the pureblood line and please her family. She had accepted it, and she had to admit that her future with Rodolphus would possibly be much better than she had expected, for he was quite a fun man to be around with.

"You think?" Rodolphus shrugged as his eyes followed his brother's figure, who was now talking with an upset Macnair, and then his gaze turned back to Bellatrix again.

"Yeah," Bellatrix replied and took a sip of her whine. "Is it about some girl?" she asked, but didn't really bother to receive an answer.

"So, where were you before?"

"I told you, I was in the bathroom."

"And what took you so long?"

"A lady needs to freshen up her make-up every now and then if she needs to be desirable, Rodolphus," Bellatrix replied, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "You wouldn't want me if I looked ugly, now would you?"

"Trust me, Bella, you don't need any of that stuff," Rodolphus said. "You're gorgeous without wearing anything on your face."

"My, Mr Lestrange, you're flattering me," Bellatrix chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

However, Rodolphus didn't get to say anything else, since Cygnus's clear, loud voice echoed around the ballroom, causing all conversations to cease.

"My dear guests," he said, a huge smile spread across his face. "In only a few seconds we will greet the New Year, but, before that, I would like to make a toast," he smiled, and raised his glass. "To my beautiful daughter, Bellatrix, and Rodolphus Lestrange, who will be married next month and bring joy to our families!"

Everyone clapped, and Bellatrix forced herself to smile politely as she felt everyone's gaze on her. She saw Rodolphus raise his glass, as well, as if thanking the crowd, and then she heard her father counting backwards the last ten seconds of the year 1969.

Only a few minutes later, after everyone had hugged, kissed and opened the champagnes, a slow waltz started playing, and many couples lead themselves to the centre of the ballroom and started spinning under the sound of the music.

"Shall we?" Rodolphus smiled at her and extended his arm, motioning her to dance with him.

Bellatrix had never been fond of dancing, but she couldn't see any way to avoid it. She felt her mother's cold gaze on her, and did her best to smile once again.

"We shall," she replied and took Rodolphus's arm, allowing him to lead her in the middle of the dancing crowd.

~.~.~.~

Bellatrix was getting bored. She and Rodolphus had danced dance after dance, and she now felt her feet numb. Her fiancée, however, didn't seem to be getting any tired of spinning around at all. Instead, he was still flashing huge smiles at her every time their faces were close, something she didn't feel like imitating.

"Rod, I'm kind of hungry," she said, slightly pulling away from him before he could once again spin her.

"Don't worry, I'll get you something to eat," the man said and released his hold on her, before getting away from the rest couples who were still dancing under the sounds of a slightly faster music.

"No, you don't need to," Bellatrix said quickly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Besides," she added, hoping that he would believe her and let her go, "the food here is awful. I mean, way to proper and luxurious, I prefer something that will actually satisfy my hunger… I'll just go to the kitchen and see if there's anything there, I can get you something too if you want."

"You don't have to, I'm not hungry. But thank you, anyway," Rodolphus shrugged.

Before Bellatrix turned her back to him to leave, she stopped and her gaze focused on one of the dancing couples.

"Rod," she said, motioning him to look at where her eyes were focused, "is that your brother dancing with Andromeda?"

"My, it really is him!" Rodolphus chuckled, unable to hide his surprise and amusement.

Bellatrix frowned. "He's looking at her somehow strangely… Do you actually think he has any emotions for her?" she asked, trying to suppress a small smile that threatened to appear on her face.

"Perhaps… I don't know," Rodolphus replied, as the couple kept on dancing, Rabastan's eyes looking straight into Andromeda's. "If they end up falling for each other and get married, then what exactly will you be to me?" he chuckled. "Wife _and_ sister-in-law?"

"Something like that," Bella answered indifferently. "But I really don't see that happening… Andromeda is too air-headed to be thinking seriously of a marriage," she commented, and without another word, she left the ballroom, once again feeling he mother's gaze following her. She just hoped her mother wouldn't come after her and start asking questions, she wasn't in the mood for that. She never was, actually.

After making sure that she wasn't being followed by anyone, she sighed and walked down one of the manor's hallways, the sound of her footsteps drawn away by the thick carpet. Soon, she found herself outside, the cold breeze moving her hair away from her face. This side of the garden was only lit by the full moon's light that easily penetrated the darkness. She walked down a stone-made alley and after a few seconds she reached a white bench, on which she sat down and breathed he cool air. It was freezing, and her dress didn't have sleeves, but she didn't mind that much.

She had stayed there for several long minutes of silence, observing the red and white roses that framed the bench, when a male voice snapped her out of her moment of peace.

"Miss Bellatrix Black, I suppose?"

She turned her head and saw a tall man, looking like he was at his thirties, with deep brown eyes and pale skin; _really_ pale skin, but it made a beautiful contrast with his formal black robes, black messy hair and dark surroundings.

"Who the hell are you?" she snapped, not caring about formalities, annoyed with the man who had just popped out of nowhere without any warning.

"Excuse me for my rudeness, Miss Black," he said politely, and stepped closer to the bench where she was sitting. He flashed a smile that Bellatrix found to be extremely attractive, against her own will. "May I sit?" he asked gently, his hand pointing at the seat next to her.

Even though she would much prefer to stay alone, she didn't see any reason why she should refuse, and, besides, that man seemed like he was someone she would be able to have some sort of conversation with. And, he was really handsome, as well, despite being so unnormally pale. _What the hell are you thinking?_ She mentally screamed to herself. _You're going to get married in a month, you shouldn't-_

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off when he sat down next to her, and smiled again. "May I ask what a beautiful lady like you is doing alone outside in the dark, when there is a celebration going on?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Perhaps she had been too quick to measure him; obviously, he was one of those arrogant men who only cared about getting with a woman, and looked for the perfect chance, when they were alone and seeming vulnerable. She straightened her back and glared at him.

"I am terribly sorry," she said icily, "but, in case you don't know, I am engaged, and I am not looking for any adventures. Also, no, you may not know why a beautiful lady like me is alone outside in the dark."

To her great surprise and annoyance, the man chuckled, and sat back comfortably on the bench. "Miss Black," he smiled, "you have misunderstood me. I very well know you are engaged, and I do not wish to ruin your upcoming marriage in any way, nor I am looking for women to try to have my luck with," he said, his smile never disappearing. "I was merely asking out of interest."

Bellatrix snorted, which made the man's grin ever bigger. Bellatrix glared at him again, wondering why on earth a man was behaving like that. "Well, if you want to know, I was bored, so I left the party. Satisfied now?"

"Completely." The man answered, and then smiled once again. "I find that kind of 'celebrations' quite boring, too, if you are interested in my opinion."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. Now that she was giving him a second look, the man didn't seem to be like all the rest. In fact, despite his annoying, constant smile, he seemed to be very polite and well-educated.

"And why is that?" she questioned, now allowing her gaze to soften a little. Perhaps she had misunderstood him; she could try to be a little more polite.

"I am more of a man who prefers to either stay alone with a good book, or be in the centre of the action… I find most feasts to be pointless," h replied casually, and his answer surprised Bellatrix. "Of course, this does not mean that I do not find your family's feast unpleasant. On the contrary, I believe it is probably one of the less boring I have ever attended."

"Please, you don't have to pretend to like it just because you don't want to offend me," Bellatrix chuckled. Suddenly, she felt much more comfortable with this man. "Personally, it is one of the most boring ones _I_ have ever attended."

"But I am not pretending," he smiled. "I speak nothing but the truth," he added, and then took a small square thing out of his pocket. "Do you want?" he offered, taking out a cigarette.

Bellatrix shook her head. "I don't smoke."

"And you're doing very well," the man commented, but started to smoke one whatsoever. "Smoking is extremely bad of a habit, but I do find it to be quite relaxing at times…"

As she watched him smoke, Bella remembered that she still had no idea who he was. As if having read he mind, the man looked at her and smiled again.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry for not introducing myself… My name is lord Voldemort… Some call me the Dark Lord, but that is mostly used by the journalists…"

~.~.~.~

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not Harry Potter. If I did, Voldemort would be married to Bella, they would be ruling the world and the Weasleys would be dead, except for Fred and George. Also, Snape would be married to Lily, he would be happy and away from Voldemort. Also, I would be rich. And famous. And the best writer in the world. I am not, so..._

_Author's Note:_

_Hey people!_  
><em>Since I'm almost done with one kind-of-Bellamort story of mine, I came up with this. I've always wanted to write about how Bellatrix met, and fell in love with Voldemort, so here you go! <em>

_I'm not entirely sure if I like it, but, if I do continue, which I don't know either, I hope I will… Oh well… _

_So, in this, Bella is nineteen and engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange when she meets Voldemort… I hope you liked it! _

_Rating will be T-M, and M rating is for later chapters. Perhaps I'll stick with T, though, I don't know. _

_Reviews are more than just appreciated, it is great to have some feedback and know what people think of your story :)_


	2. Assumptions

**Chapter 2**

**Assumptions**

**~.~.~.~**

As she watched him smoke, Bella remembered that she still had no idea who he was. As if having read he mind, the man looked at her and smiled again.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry for not introducing myself… My name is lord Voldemort… Some call me the Dark Lord, but that is mostly used by the journalists…"

As he finished his words, the man lounged back on the bench comfortably, his expression still seemingly polite but somehow amused, his eyes looking as if they were measuring her actions.

Bellatrix had no idea of what to say. The man sitting right next to her was the Dark Lord? She had read about him, there had many times been articles in the Daily Prophet, regarding him, which Bellatrix had always found to be extremely fascinating, despite the criticizing writing.

She had heard her parents speak about him, and she was very well aware of the fact that her father had interactions with men that were Deatheaters. She had many times thought about how it would be like to meet lord Voldemort in person, but she had never really believed it would actually happen.

She truly was speechless, since she had no idea what to say, and his presence and only was enough to make her feel slightly unfocused.

"You seem surprised," Voldemort commented once he was finish with the cigarette, which magically disappeared with a wave of his hand. _Wandless magic_, Bellatrix thought. She knew it could happen, if one was really powerful.

"I…Well…I am…Sir…" she uttered, struggling to find the proper words to talk to him.

Once again, the man chuckled, and Bella's cheeks flashed red, but this time not from anger.

"Only a few minutes ago you were contemplating with the idea of taking out your wand and hexing me, and now you're addressing me as 'Sir'…" he said, and Bellatrix knew her whole face must have been tomato red. She took a small breath and tried to calm down. She was just having a conversation, that was all. There was no need for overreacting.

"Only a few minutes ago, I had no idea of your identity, sir," she told him, forcing herself to maintain a calm, careful façade.

"True," he commented. "But I do admit that I prefer it when one shows their true colors, Miss Black. You have fire inside you, and you very well proved it earlier," he said, and then smiled once again.

Bellatrix blinked, and took her eyes off him. Never before a man's smile had had such an impact on her; perhaps now it was because he was arguably the most attractive man she had ever met, or maybe it was that he was the Dark Lord smiling at her.

"I wouldn't have spoken that way if I was aware of who you are," she said, careful to pick her words.

"You flatter me, Miss Black," he spoke, and she smiled against her will. Then she realized that lord Voldemort must have had a reason to show up at her parent's New Year's celebration, so she decided to ask him.

"May I ask how come you are here, at our celebration, sir?" she questioned softly.

"Your father was kind enough to invite me," he replied, making Bellatrix frown. Her father knew the Dark Lord in person? And how come she had no idea? Why didn't she know that her family had interactions with the Dark Lord himself?

"We've known each other for quite a long time," Voldemort said, as if having read Bellatrix's mind. "Cygnus is very helpful to my cause, and he is a good friend and ally," he said, and Bellatrix raised her eyebrows. The cause… She knew about lord Voldemort's cause, his aim to purify the wizarding community of the muggle and mudblood scum, and she fully supported and shared his ideas.

But, the fact that her father 'is very helpful to the cause', made him a deatheater? Her father worked for lord Voldemort, he had the Dark Lord's mark, and she had no idea?

"He is not a deatheater," Voldemort clarified, once again as if having heard Bellatrix's thoughts. "He is helping me, though, and his help is valuable. He is extremely well connected inside the pureblood society and the Ministry, and that is valuable to me and my deatheaters."

Bellatrix nodded. She had only read and heard about the deatheaters, she knew they were Voldemort's followers, the workers for his cause, and she secretly admired them. She looked up to them, she thought it was fascinating, to be the follower of the most powerful wizard, to be working to purify the wizarding world and get rid of the muggle filth.

Now that was a life she would like to have, but she knew her family would never approve, so she had long ago abandoned any irrational thoughts of wanting to join them.

"But all my deatheaters are extremely valuable, as well," Voldemort spoke, snapping her out of her thoughts. She focused her eyes on him, and waited for him to speak again. She was extremely interested in the subject, and the fact that it was the Dark Lord talking about it to her made her even more excited and eager to learn more.

"I chose only the best for my cause," he continued, and then looked at her. "Your fiancée is one of my best, I must admit," he said, making Bellatrix's jaw drop.

Rodolphus was a deatheater? How? Why had she no idea? She couldn't believe the man she was to marry was a follower of lord Voldemort, it was absurd, but at the same time fascinating. She had always appreciated Rodolphus Lestrange in some ways, but now she couldn't help but think that she had found the perfect husband. She could only imagine how working for lord Voldemort would be like, and being married to a deatheater excited her.

"Rodolphus is a deatheater?" she asked, hoping that Voldemort would tell her more about it.

He smiled. "Of course, and, as I said, he is one of my best, even though he is still very young," he said, and then smirked a little to Bellatrix. "Although lately, it seems that he is a little unfocused, but who can blame him, when he is about to get married to Bellatrix Black?"

She smiled before she could stop herself, and her cheeks turned crimson once again. "You're flattering me, my lord," she said quietly, lowering her eyes. She had no idea why she had addressed him as 'her lord'; it had just seemed right.

"He has been talking about his upcoming marriage all the time, I can assure you he is excited," Voldemort continued, his small smile never leaving his face. Bellatrix thought he really looked stunning. "But, as I said before, no one can blame him."

She kept her eyes lowered, and she struggled to suppress her flattered smile. They shared a long, comfortable silence, which Bellatrix wished would last for a little more. It truly was beautiful to her, sitting there on the bench, alone with the Dark Lord himself. Saying or doing nothing in particular, just sitting there. It was something new, and she loved it.

"Perhaps we should be going back inside," Voldemort said after a few moments, and he stood up, extending his arm to her to help her do the same. Normally, Bellatrix would have refused such a gesture, but now she could only feel flattered that lord Voldemort was offering to help her.

She took his arm and helped herself up, straightening the long flowy skirt of her dress as she did so. They walked together back in the manor, and Bellatrix knew she must be glowing with excitement about walking inside the ballroom side by side with the Dark Lord himself. However, before they reached the wooden double doors, he let go of her arm and gently pulled away.

"Miss Black, I must leave you now, I have some private business to discuss with your father," he said in his silk, deep voice and she nodded.

"Of course, my lord," she said, and inclined her head. Before turning around, though, she spoke once again. "Can I tell Rodolphus that I was with you, my lord, if he asks?"

"Of course you can, Miss Black, that way you will avoid any family drama from occurring," he smirked, and Bellatrix chuckled.

"Thank you, my lord," she said, and waited until he had left for her father's study room before she opened the doors and walked inside the ballroom, her green long skirt flowing behind her.

She once again felt many eyes on her, so she turned her expression into a cold, arrogant façade and walked gracefully towards where her fiancée was standing, ignoring her mother's glare at her. Many couples were still spinning under the sounds of a slow music coming from the four musicians' instruments at the corner of the room. She frowned as she passed them by; she hadn't noticed them before.

She spotted Rodolphus among other three men, Theodore Nott, Walden Macnair and another one she didn't know his name, and didn't care to find out about.

"Rodolphus," she acknowledged as she stood next to him, obviously surprising him with her unexpected showing up.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, and smiled to the three men, before walking a few steps away from them, Bellatrix going with him.

"Where have you been?" he asked the moment they were away, his voice a little harsher than he had intended. "I've been looking for you!"

"Before I tell you anything, Rodolphus, watch your tone," she hissed, glaring at him. She would not tolerate being spoken to like that from anyone.

"Alright, I'm sorry," he said, his voice somehow softening. "I was just worried, okay? You disappeared for the second time tonight and I had no idea where you were!"

"But I'm here now, am I not?" she said back, and then spoke again, this time her voice more collected and calm. "If you want to know, I was with the Dark Lord," she informed him, and carefully observed his reaction.

"With _whom_?"

"With the Dark Lord. Why does this surprise you so much, Lestrange?"

"You have met the Dark Lord personally?" he asked, obviously surprised and confused.

"I met him tonight, while I was 'missing'. We talked… About various subjects… We also talked about you," she said. "I had no idea you were a deatheater!"

"I was not supposed to let you know, until we were married. It wouldn't be safe," Rodolphus said, his shocked expression never changing. "But now you know, so…"

Bellatrix didn't reply.

"And how did you meet the Dark Lord? Is he here?" Rodolphus changed the subject, eager to know if Voldemort had decided to attend the Blacks' feast.

"He came and introduced himself to me, and then we started talking," Bellatrix answered casually, taking her eyes off Rodolphus and looking around the ballroom, where people were still dancing. _Aren't they bored yet_? She thought.

"Out of nowhere? He simply showed up and started a conversation with you?"

"Yes. Is there any problem with that?"

"The Dark Lord doesn't just go around and start talking, he must have had a reason."

"Honestly, Lestrange, why can't you just stop with the questioning? He simply came to me and we talked, can't someone start a conversation with another?" she snapped, fed up with Rodolphus and his annoying comments.

"He is the Dark Lord, Bellatrix, and I simply don't see why he chose you in specific to come and chat!"

"So you don't think I am worthy enough to have a conversation. Is that so, _my beloved fiancée_?" she said through gritted teeth, ignoring a man that was now looking at the pair curiously. In all of a sudden, she had lost every bit of respect she had felt for Rodolphus when she found out he was a deatheater.

"I didn't say _that_, Bellatrix," Rodolphus snapped, he too seeming to be getting upset. "I said that he must have had a reason to come to you!"

"You know what, I don't even know why I told you in first place!" Bellatrix hissed, and turned her back at Rodolphus and walked away, wishing that he wouldn't come after her. To her great relief –and surprise, he didn't, and she once again walked through the crowd and towards the doors to exit the ballroom, but was stopped by a girl, looking around fifteen, with shiny blond hair tied up in an elegant ponytail and wearing a long, beige dress with lacy sleeves.

"Not now, Cissy," she hissed, but the girl grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

"Narcissa, I said not now!" Bellatrix snapped, but immediately regretted acting like that towards her little sister once she saw the hurt expression across her face. Bellatrix had always had a very strong bond with Narcissa, ever since the younger one was born. The two sisters were extremely close, more than anyone else was in the Black family, and always helped and tried not to hurt each other. Sometimes Bellatrix thought that maybe it was their way to keep genuine family bonds in the cold, typical environment that was the Black family.

"I just wanted to tell you that mother is looking for you," Narcissa said with her soft voice. "But if you're so upset-"

"I'm sorry, Cissy, I just had an argument. Tell her I'll meet her in a while," Bellatrix said, hating the prospect of having to talk with her mother. She did care about her, but Druella was always a cool, seemingly uncaring figure and Bellatrix always felt that they were following a certain, predefined script every time they had a conversation.

"An argument? With Rodolphus?" The younger girl asked, and Bellatrix nodded.

"Yes, but it's no big deal," she shrugged.

"Okay. I'm telling mother you'll come in a few seconds."

"Better tell her hours."

"Bella!" Narcissa chuckled, and Bellatrix couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming now!" she said and followed her sister through the crowd to the other side of the ballroom, where her mother was still talking with Walburga.

"Bellatrix, you finally decided to honor us with your presence?" Druella asked, raising an eyebrow, pausing whatever she had been talking about before her daughter appeared.

"I am pleased to hear that my presence honors you, mother," Bellatrix replied icily, staring at her mother straight in her cold blue eyes. She was two years off age now, she didn't have to pretend to be an obedient and dutiful little girl anymore.

Druella glared at her, obviously deciding not to comment on that. Walburga realized Druella wished to speak alone to her daughter, so she professed she wanted a drink and left the two, being followed by Narcissa, who afterwards headed to a small company of three other girls from her year at Hogwarts.

Once they had left, Bellatrix grabbed a glass of champagne from a waiter that passed by and brought it to her lips, looking at her mother through her thick lashes. She was taller than her, and the fact that she was wearing high heels only helped matters with at least feeling superior when it came to that.

"Now, Bellatrix, will you be so kind as to tell me where you have been all night?" Druella asked coolly.

"I was at the gardens," Bellatrix replied casually, and took another sip of her drink, her eyes wondering around the ballroom.

"And why where you at the gardens, when you are supposed to be in the ballroom, at the side of the man who will soon be your husband?"

"Because I wanted to," Bellatrix answered sharply, suddenly getting all irritated. Every time her mother spoke like that, she felt really upset; she hated being considered as some weak little woman who owed to be a dutiful wife to a respective man and follow him around like a puppy and obey at his every will. "I am no housewife, mother, and if I am bored with the party, I have every right to go outside and get some fresh air."

"You do have that right, Bellatrix Black, but not when you are expected to be in here, since it is your family that is holding this celebration! You have duties, and you are ignoring them!"

"If you are interested in finding out, mother, I was not alone in the garden," Bellatrix suddenly snapped, hoping that if Druella found out she had been with the Dark Lord, she would shut up.

"And with whom where you with?" Druella asked sharply, obviously upset that her daughter was with someone else than her fiancée, alone in the gardens.

"With the Dark Lord," Bellatrix answered, a small smile playing on the corners of her lips. "We were having a conversation, and don't you think it would be quite rude to stand up and leave?"

"The Dark Lord. You were talking with the Dark Lord," her mother repeated, obviously not believing her.

"Yes, in matter of fact, I was," Bellatrix said simply, and then drank the champagne that was left in her glass. "And now, please excuse me, I have other things to do," she said coolly, and left.

~.~.~.~

It was four in the morning, and the party was finally over. Bellatrix was sitting in front of the mirror in her bedroom and was brushing her hair, when she realized she had not seen the Dark Lord in the ballroom at all. Since he was invited to the feast, wasn't he supposed to show up?

She then remembered him telling her that he had some business to talk with her father, and though that perhaps he hadn't left the Black Manor yet. She suddenly felt an irresistible urge to meet him again, and quickly put down her brush and wore a simple, plain black dress and stormed out of her bedroom, careful not to wake up her sleeping sisters.

She climbed down the stairs and once she found herself outside of her father's study room, she froze when she heard voices coming from inside it. She stretched her ears, hoping that it was the Dark Lord's voice, but she realized it was her father talking to someone. Could it be lord Voldemort?

"I don't know, Druella, he didn't tell me anything about it!" she heard Cygnus say, and realized, to her great disappointment, that he was talking to her mother. However, she decided not to go, since they could be talking about something important.

"How come he did not?" Druella's voice snapped, and Bellatrix wondered about whom they were talking about.

"We did not talk about Bellatrix at all, he only came here to speak about my process in the Ministry," she heard Cygnus reply, and her eyes snapped wide open. They were talking about her, and probably the Dark Lord! Of course it was about him, after all, he had said he had business to talk with Cygnus, and she supposed that business had to do with the Ministry. But why had her father mentioned her?

"But he must have had some reason, do you think he was just feeling lonely and thus decided to go and talk to Bellatrix?"

"Druella, I honestly do not know! I do have some suspicions, but I hope I am wrong… She is not made for those kind of things, he wouldn't consider something like that…"

"Cygnus, please be more specific! Whatever do you mean by this?"

"Do you think he wants Bellatrix to join him? Do you think he wants her to become his deatheater?" Cygnus asked in a worried voice, and Bellatrix felt her heart pumping hard against her chest. She, a deatheater?

"Of course not, Cygnus," Druella's firm voice was heard from the study room. "There is no such possibility, Bellatrix is a woman, and women do not fight, they do not kill and torture! This is brutality, and you know that I am against his doings, even though I support his ideals."

"Druella, I do believe he has that idea in mind, think about it; Bellatrix could be a great asset to him…"

"No, she would not, Cygnus! Bellatrix will marry next month, and she will have children and live her life as she should! She will not become a servant of his!"

"Do not speak like that about him, Druella, whatever he does, he has his reasons."

"I speak like that about him, because he is completely irrational if he thinks he will have Bellatrix as a servant for his cause!"

Bellatrix didn't want to hear anything else. She simply ran up to her bedroom, shut the door behind her and fell on the bed, without bothering to remove her clothes. Her heart was racing; there was no way she would manage to sleep.

~.~.~.~

AN/ Hey everyone who reads this! As you can see, I updated… *yes. Oh, yes.* I want to thank everyone who reads this, and everyone who had added this to their alerts and favorites, you guys are awesome, you make me feel so loved! Also, may special thanks to those who reviewed :)

I hoped you liked the second chapter! Please hit that button below and let me know what you think!


	3. Breakfast and Wine

**Chapter 3**

**Breakfast and Wine**

~.~.~.~

An awkward silence was spread among the members of the Black family this morning, at least as far Bellatrix was concerned. They were taking their breakfast in silence, all sitting at their usual seats; Cygnus at the edge of the table, with his wife and his eldest daughter at his immediate right and left, while the two younger Black daughters were seated in the middle.

Bellatrix glanced at her parents' faces every now and then, hoping to would detect some signs of suspicious behavior, perhaps brief looks exchanged between them that would signal that the conversation of last night wasn'f forgotten.

Bellatrix had hardly had any sleep; all night she had been tossing and turning in her bed, the only thought in her mind that of the Dark Lord and her father's words, that echoed in her head. Cygnus had said that perhaps the Dark Lord was interested in having Bellatrix in his ranks, that maybe he wanted her to join his followers…

The idea in itself was fascinating, and it had made Bellatrix construct some very appealing concepts in her mind about a possible future as a Deatheater; it was exciting, simply imagining it. If the Dark Lord indeed wanted her in his ranks, she would fight by his side. She would train and she would learn magic that she had not dreamt of, not even in her wildest dreams. She would be feared, she would be an independed fighter, with a purpose in life. Certainly much better of a life than being a housewife.

But, of course, there were also her mother's words. Druella had made her thoughts about a possibility of her eldest daughter becoming a Deatheater clear; Bellatrix had perfectly understood that her mother would do anything she could to make sure that her daughter would follow the path Druella wanted her to, become a respectful and obedient wife and bear a lot of children, attend tea parties and spend endless afternoons surrounded by proper women in expensive elegant dresses.

"Bellatrix, something troubles you?" Cygnus's voice broke the silence, and Bellatrix lifted her gaze to meet her father's worried one. She may be cold and arrogant towards her mother, now that she was off-age, since she would not tolerate being outspoken by anyone, but still she would not dare be rude to her father. She did not fear him, but she did respect him. Cygnus Black was a very accomplished and highly respected man; he had earned Bella's respect long ago, and she did not want him to think his daughter thought different of him.

"Why would you ask that, father?" she questioned quietly, forcing herself to a calm and collected façade, but at the same time shooting a small glare towards her mother, who was now frowning at her.

"You seem deep lost in your thoughts –you haven't spoken all morning," Cygnus commented.

"Perhaps Bellatrix thinks herself to be above such minorities, as to talk to her parents," Druella said icily, obviously having not forgotten Bellatrix's disrespectful behavior towards her the other night.

"On the contrary, mother," Bellatrix said at the same tone, but still keeping her eyes focused on her plate, "I do believe that one should not speak if they have nothing to say."

"So, my eldest daughter is not capable of starting a conversation?" Druella questioned, arching an eyebrow, and Bellatrix for a moment thought she had detected a double meaning in her words; perhaps she was also referring to her meeting with the Dark Lord the other night, and the fact that pretty much nobody had believed that he had simply showed up to her like that.

"I merely believe that I should not start on a topic that you, most definitely, would not find pleasant, pleasant, mother," Bellatrix said coolly, and, to her relief, her father immediately changed the subject before his wife could say anything else to Bellatrix.

"I had not had a chance to ask you, Andromeda," he said, addressing the young brunette who raised her gaze to meet her father's, "did you enjoy yourself last night at the feast?"

Bellatrix knew why her father was asking Andromeda in specific. Her younger sister was now at her last year at Hogwarts, and was already off age; Cygnus and Druella had started looking for the perfect pureblood husband for their daughter months ago, but Andromeda didn't seem to be interested in anyone who had shown interest in marrying her.

"Of course, father," Andromeda replied, but not at the same tone as Bellatrix had addressed their father. "It was very pleasant."

Cygnus remained silent for a couple of seconds, as if expecting Andromeda to start talking about some certain man out of all of who had attended the celebration. However, the girl didn't say anything, merely continued eating her breakfast silently.

"I saw that you were dancing with Rabastan Lestrange," Druella commented before taking a sip of her coffee, and Andromeda immediately dropped her fork and lifted her gaze once again, as if knowing what was coming next; just another of these conversations about her owing to finally find someone to get married to.

"Yes, we did dance together," she confirmed, her voice hesitant.

Cygnus smiled. It was well known that the Blacks and Lestranges greatly respected each other, and had wanted relations by marrying their children together for years; now that Bellatrix was engaged to Rodolphus, she knew her family was pleased with her.

Bellatrix knew they were expecting Andromeda and Narcissa to follow her example, but, since Narcissa was still too young to be considered for marriage, they were in a frenzy looking for a husband for Andromeda, who didn't seem so eager to get betrothed to anyone.

"I must tell you, my dear, you looked extremely beautiful together," Druella said and turned her gaze to her husband, who nodded.

"Rabastan is an excellent man, very well-mannered and educated, and very handsome…"

_Straight to the point_, Bellatrix thought, and tried to suppress a small smirk as she amused herself by trying to imagine Andromeda's face after these words were spoken.

"And what's with that?" Andromeda asked sharply, making her mother's eyebrows arch.

"Andromeda, we have discussed this many times in the past," Cygnus replied calmly, ignoring the looks Bellatrix and Narcissa exchanged. "You very well know I do not like bothering you, but this is a very serious matter; you should have already been betrothed to a respective, wealthy pureblood man, you will soon finish with your studies and you are already off age."

"Father, I have talked to you about my opinion on this subject," Andromeda retorted, seeming as if she was struggling to remain calm and respectful towards her parents. "I will get married whenever I feel ready to, and to whomever I feel I can spend the rest of my life with; I want to fall in love and live with someone who will love me back, I don't want to marry someone only because it is my duty!"

"Your duty to your family is what should bother you the most," Druella interfered, and this time Cygnus did not interrupt her. "It is your responsibility towards your parents to-"

"I can't marry someone simply because someone says so!" Andromeda snapped, and Bellatrix glared at her. Her younger sister had always made sure not to conform to the family rules, but always in minor ways; never before had she talked like that in the presence of their parents.

"Your parents are the ones who 'say so', Andromeda, and it is time you finally grew up and realized we are not asking you to be responsible towards your family on a whim!" Druella insisted in a firm tone.

"But you are not _asking_ me, you are _forcing_ me to marry against my will!"

"Andromeda," this time it was Cygnus who spoke, and his voice was calm but at the same time firm and left no room for argument. "Nobody is forcing you to marry. But you should understand that you must ensure the pureblood line will not cease, and in order to do that, you must find a husband with whom you will have children and live your life with-"

"But how am I supposed to live my life with someone I do not love?"

"Andromeda, end this nonsense right here-" Druella started, but Cygnus cut her off, seeming determined not to let the bitter conversation turn into an argument between mother and daughter.

"Nobody says that you must marry someone you do not find attractive; it is up to you to find the perfect husband, one that will care for you and treat you as you deserve to be treated, one you will appreciate and grow to love."

"Of course," Andromeda said bitterly, and glanced over at Bellatrix. "Let's take example from Bellatrix, who is marrying Lestrange just to please you! She will never love him, and I don't even know why she agreed to marry this man in first place! It is not as if she-"

"You know nothing about my marriage, Andromeda," Bellatrix said through gritted teeth, ignoring the pleading look on Narcissa's face.

"Oh, of course I don't! Like it is not about 'Toujours Pur'! Everything revolves around _that_ for you, everything!" Andromeda snapped, and without another word, stood up and left the room.

Bellatrix also went to do the same and follow her sister, but Cygnus stopped her. "Leave her," he said firmly, and he was addressing both his daughter and wife, who now had a shocked expression across her face. "She will soon come to her right mind; there is no need to put pressure on her."

Bellatrix was greatly surprised by her father's words, since Cygnus Black was not known for being an indulgent man.

The rest of breakfast time passed by in silence, and, when Bellatrix and Narcissa stood up to leave once they were done, Cygnus spoke again.

"Bellatrix, not you, I wish to have a word with you."

Bellatrix froze and felt her heart racing. Perhaps her father wanted to speak to her about the Dark Lord? Maybe Cygnus's predictions had been proven to be true, maybe the Dark Lord indeed wanted her to join him?

"Yes, father?" she questioned, briefly glancing towards her mother, who mimicked her as she was leaving the room, going to change into something more elegant; Bellatrix knew she was going to Uncle Orion's and Aunt Walburga's house, at Grimmauld place 12, to meet with some of her friends –_if that was the exact word to describe them_, Bellatrix thought.

"Bellatrix, I wanted to talk to you about your sister."

Bellatrix arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"I believe you should go and talk to Andromeda," Cygnus said, and Bellatrix thought she had misheard him.

"Me? Why?"

"Because, Bellatrix, I think it is quite obvious that she has to make a decision soon, she has to choose someone out of the many men that ask for her hand, if she does not want an arranged marriage."

"Father, I am not sure whether she will listen to me or simply walk away if I attempt to talk to her –after all, you know she had never liked me," Bellatrix said bitterly, but her father cut her off.

"Nonsense," Cygnus said sharply. "You are her elder sister; she ought to listen to you. Explain to her, Bellatrix, that she has a responsibility towards her family."

"She will not listen," Bellatrix insisted, and she knew it was the truth. She had never been able to have a proper conversation with her sister without ending up arguing, not even when talking about minor things, such as fashion. "Andromeda never listens to me, she doesn't even want to. These kids are a horrible influence…"

"These kids?"

"I have heard that Andromeda has often been seen with students from Gryffindor…" Bellatrix spat the last word, feeling disgusted with what she had just said, even though she had heard that now her sister had come to her right mind and had stopped hanging out with Gryffindors.

"Oh, that. I have heard that too, but I am glad I have also been told this nonsense has finally been put to an end," Cygnus said, as if talking to himself.

"Father, believe me, we will not achieve anything if I go and talk to her about something like this. I think she will soon come to her right mind, but if I get involved with it, I'm sure she will only get even more stubborn, if that is possible."

Cygnus looked at Bellatrix, a slight frown creasing his forehead, his thin lips forming a straight line. Bellatrix knew this look well enough to immediately realize her father was troubled, and deep lost in thought.

"Yes," he spoke finally. "I believe you are right. Maybe you should not get involved in this."

Bellatrix didn't say anything, and was glad when her father switched the topic to something else.

"What are your plans for today, Bellatrix?" he asked, and, even though Bellatrix knew she did not have to answer him, since she was an adult and finally had authority over herself, she felt like she should.

"I do not know," she replied truthfully. "Perhaps I will stay home."

"Why don't you go to Rodolphus's house? You are getting married in less than a month, and you hardly spend any time with your fiancé outside of formal events."

"Perhaps I will," Bellatrix agreed, and thought that perhaps that was a good idea after all. She could go and visit her fiancé, and thus talk to him about the Dark Lord, as well. There were quite some things she wanted to have sort out.

~.~.~.~

"Rodolphus, why don't you stop being all lovey-dovey and instead pour me some more wine?" Bellatrix required as she used one hand to push Rodolphus away slightly in order to break the kiss they had been sharing for quite some long seconds.

"Alright, Miss Black, your wish is my command," Rodolphus obliged with a smirk, and stood up to grab the bottle and poured a generous amount of red wine into Bellatrix's glass.

It was past midnight, and Bellatrix had already made up her mind to spend the night in Rodolphus's manor tonight. It was the very first night she had thought of doing that, and it seemed to be quite the pleasant change in her monotone life in her parents' house; she was perfectly aware of the fact that her parents would not approve, since she was supposed to stay away from his bed until they were married, but she wouldn't bring herself to care.

True, Rodolphus also seemed to share her parents' ideals when it came to this subject, and had made clear that they would not sleep together before they were officially married, much to Bellatrix's displeasure.

She had many times attempted to seduce him and get him into bed with her, and she had almost succeeded a few times, but Rodolphus had always managed to restrain himself literally the last moment. However, this did not mean Bellatrix couldn't spend her nights in his manor; after all, soon she would be sharing it with him.

"Are you sure you will not get drunk?" Rodolphus questioned with a smirk, and Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"What if I do get drunk?"

"Then it will be much harder for me to control you," Rodolphus answered, his smirk never leaving his face as he poured wine to himself as well and sat down on the couch next to her.

Bellatrix chuckled and took a sip of her drink. "My dear, drunk or not, you know you will never be able to control me."

"Perhaps," Rodolphus nodded, and then placed his glass on the table, and moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"What is _this_? Lestrange getting all romantic?" Bellatrix inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"You know I can't help myself when I'm with you."

"Oh, I know," she confirmed, and put her glass down, as well, before shifting in his arms and placing a chaste kiss on his lips and then quickly pulling away, smirking playfully.

Rodolphus chuckled and pulled her in for a deep kiss, his hand moving to her black ringlets, as she wrapped her hands around his neck. He was quite a good kisser, and now she definitely was in the mood for some romance.

She grinned against his mouth and then broke away, moving her lips lower, allowing them to travel across his jaw line and neck, emitting a soft moan from him.

She chuckled softly as her hands moved up to his shirt, quickly undoing the first few buttons, before her lips returned to his own.

Suddenly, he broke contact and pulled back slightly, causing Bellatrix to frown.

"Bella, you know we must wait until-"

"Oh, not that _again_!" she said, anger obvious in her voice. She fell back on the couch and glared at Rodolphus, who was now re-doing the buttons of his shirt. "Seriously, Rodolphus, what can possibly go wrong if we just make love?"

"Nothing will go wrong, but you know we are not married yet-"

"And what with that? It's not like none of us has had sex before!"

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. He was aware of the fact that his fiancée was not a virgin, despite her parents' efforts to make sure she would be pure at her wedding night and save herself for the man she would marry. He didn't mind though, but he had promised Cygnus that he would not do anything with her until they would have exchanged their vows and their wedding rings.

"Bella, you know I have promised your father that we will wait."

"And? He doesn't need to know," she said sharply, and bent forwards to grab her glass again a take a large sip of wine. She knew she must look like a nagging child, but she didn't care. This whole thing was getting on her nerves.

"Bella, we will wait. It's not so long after all, only a month."

"Of course; you can wait, but in the meanwhile, do not blame me if I sleep with other men because you are the good modest guy."

"Bella!" Rodolphus looked at her sharply, and Bellatrix smirked at him, before bringing the glass back to her lips.

"What?" she questioned in an innocent tone, looking at him under her eyelashes. "Just teasing you."

Rodolphus rolled his eyes and tossed his head back, as if fed up with her behavior, but then he was smiling once again.

"You," he said, before placing a small kiss at her neck, "are capable of driving a man _crazy_."

"Oh, I am perfectly aware of that, Lestrange," Bellatrix said and inclined her head in order to kiss him on the lips once again.

A few seconds later, he pulled away, obviously once again struggling to control himself. "Perhaps I should stop kissing these luscious lips of yours until the wedding day, or else I would very easily get manipulated…"

"That is exactly what I want," Bellatrix smirked, but she too pulled away. "I think I'll spend the night here."

"Bella-"

"Calm down, I promise, I won't attempt to 'seduce' you, my dear," Bellatrix chuckled. "I just don't want to go home, it's rather boring there. Therefore, I shall stay here tonight. I trust you are fine with this?"

"Beyond simply pleased, beautiful. But are you sure your parents will be alright with that-" Rodolphus smiled, and before he could say another word, Bellatrix's lips were on his again.

Once they broke apart, Rodolphus arched an eyebrow. "I thought you had promised not to try to seduce me."

"Perhaps I lied," Bellatrix shrugged and sat back comfortably on the pillows of the couch. "But that wasn't really an attempt, Lestrange. You know I can do better than _that_."

"Oh, I know," Rodolphus sighed.

After about an hour, Bellatrix professed she was tired, and so she went to Rodolphus's bedroom. He followed her, and soon she was in a nightgown that she found in one of the wardrobes.

"I always have some women clothes as well, in case you suddenly decide to stay here," Rodolphus explained, as Bellatrix arched her eyebrows questioningly as soon as she found herself in the admittedly beautiful -and rather sexy- nightgown.

"Seems… reasonable," Bellatrix shrugged, and then watched as Rodolphus took off his clothes as well to change into his nightwear, as well.

She couldn't help but think that he was quite well-built; however, when his shirt was off his body and his skin was exposed, her eyes fell on a black tattoo on his left forearm.

"Is that… the Dark Mark?" she questioned quietly, feeling awe at looking t the Dark Lord's mark, the proof that her fiancé was indeed a follower of the most powerful wizard alive.

"It is," Rodolphus agreed, not seeming too pleased at the way Bellatrix was staring at the Mark.

"Can I see it?"

"…If you want…"

Bellatrix stepped closer, and Rodolphus extended his forearm to her, allowing her full view of the Mark. It truly was exquisite; a black skull with a snake wrapped around it, token of power and Dark Magic.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered, and Rodolphus arched an eyebrow.

"Beautiful? It is very interesting, I must admit, and unique, but _beautiful_? It's a skull-"

"It's magnificent… Does it hurt?"

Rodolphus took a small breath, obviously not feeling all too comfortable with talking about that with Bella.

"No…Only when he summons me… I realize he is calling when it hurts…"

"And it hurts… a lot?"

"Well… It does…"

"And how did you get it? When?"

"Half a year after I graduated from Hogwarts."

"How?" Bellatrix certainly wanted to know more about this fascinating Mark and the Dark Lord, and she hoped Rodolphus would tell her more.

"Look, Bellatrix, I don't have to tell you how I got the Mark, really now…"

Bellatrix frowned, and crossed her arms together. "You don't have to get all mad!"

"I am not getting mad, Bella, I just don't see why you should know how I got the Dark Mark!" Rodolphus said, and turned his gaze on the wall, wanting to avoid this conversation. He didn't want Bella, his fiancée, to be more interested to another man than to him, whoever this man was.

"Fine!" Bellatrix rolled her eyes, and sat down on the bed with a thump. "It really seems wonderful though… It must be amazing… Serving him… Being a Deatheater… It must be thrilling and full of-"

"Yes, it is thrilling –_if_ you are a Deatheater." Rodolphus made sure to emphasize on the word 'if' as he too sat down beside her.

"_If_ you are, of course…" Bellatrix agreed, and imagined herself in the presence of the Dark Lord, him telling her about important missions and plans, guiding her and training her…

"I think we should go to bed," Rodolphus's voice snapped suddenly, and Bellatrix turned her gaze to him.

"Wait, I want to talk to you first," she said firmly, finally having decided that, since he was a Deatheater, he was the most suitable person to ask about how being a Deatheater was and whether the Dark Lord really was interested in having her in his ranks or not.

~.~.~.~

_A.N/ I'm sorry it's been forever to update, but here I am! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reads this, and many thanks to those who took the time and reviewed! :)_

_Please let me know what you think by hitting that button below!_


End file.
